


Forgive Me

by IronWoman359



Series: IronWoman359's Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Betrayal, Drugging, Gen, Kidnapping, Mer!AU, Needles, Prompt: Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Logan is determined to save his friend Roman...even if Roman himself isn’t too keen on the idea.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: IronWoman359's Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746898
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Forgive Me

The sun was just beginning to slip behind the horizon, casting a brilliant shine off the surface of the sea as Logan walked down to the edge of the dock. A cool breeze blew across the water and ruffled his hair, and the last rays of sunshine were warm against his skin, but Logan found that he was unable to enjoy the usual pleasures of the beach at sunset. 

A strange weight was settled in the pit of his stomach, and not for the first time that day, Logan considered calling the whole plan off. It didn’t matter how many times he told himself that what he was doing was right, he couldn’t fully silence the part of himself that whispered otherwise. 

_You’re doing this to help him._

Quickly, before he could change his mind, Logan sat on the edge of the dock, letting his legs hang over the edge. He let his toes dip into the water, then pulled a seashell from his pocket, tossing it quickly out into the waves. Time slowed to a crawl as Logan waited with baited breath, wondering for a moment what would happen if he didn’t come, but then a flicker of movement out in the water caught his eye. 

There was a flash of fins, so quick that if Logan hadn’t been looking for it he wouldn’t have seen it at all, then the shell he had thrown came soaring back out of the water, landing beside Logan with a _*thunk.*_

“Good evening, Roman,” Logan said, pocketing the shell again as a familiar face popped up out of the water with a wide grin. 

“Hey there, Specs.” 

Roman reached up and hauled his arms up onto the edge of the dock, his long red and gold tail dangling lazily in the water behind him. Logan traced the merman’s form with his eyes, forcing himself to ignore Roman’s toned arm muscles and tousled red hair and focused instead on the mottled skin around his gills. 

Roman caught his gaze, and rolled his eyes. 

“You worry too much, Logan.”

“Roman, _please_ ,” Logan pleaded. “Reconsider my offer. If it continues to go untreated, your branchiomycosis will spread and possibly lead to the development of hypoxia, which could _kill_ you–”

“I’ve told you a hundred times, Logan,” Roman interrupted sharply. “I don’t care how good your maring biogist friend is–” 

“Marine biologist,” Logan corrected, but Roman shook his head, pulling himself up out of the water completely to sit beside Logan on the dock.

“Whatever. I won’t give up my freedom just because of a little _‘gill rot’_ or whatever you call it. It’ll probably go away on its own anyhow.” 

“And if it doesn’t?” Logan asked, his voice low, and Roman sighed. 

“Then at least I’ll die free in the ocean instead of alone in a cage.” 

“Roman, you wouldn’t be–” 

“Just _drop it_ , Logan.”

“I really can’t change your mind?” Logan asked. Roman shook his head, and Logan sighed. “Very well then. Forgive me for this.” 

“For wha–” Roman’s voice broke off with a gasp as Logan pressed a needle into the side of his neck. Roman tried to dart away towards the water, but Logan grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him back. 

“Roman, stop!” 

“We’re coming, Logan!” 

Roman’s head snapped towards the new voice, and his eyes grew wide as more humans ran down the dock towards them. Roman twisted in Logan’s grip, but Logan pulled him back, holding him down against the dock. Roman thrashed underneath him, and a lump rose in Logan’s throat.

“Roman, please, we’re trying to help!” he shouted, but Roman let out a defiant cry and swung his tail, throwing Logan to the side. 

Roman tried to pull himself back towards the water, but his movements were growing sluggish as the tranquilizer that Logan had dosed him with slowly took effect, and before he’d made it far, the others had arrived. They grabbed hold of his tail and pulled him back, wrestling him into a sling that Logan recognized as a modified version of what they’d used to transport injured dolphins.

“Careful Patton!” Logan gasped as he got to his feet. “The infection has spread further, try not to irritate it–” 

“Watch the tail, kiddos!” Patton cried as Roman thrashed again.

“Roman, please, if you struggle you’ll just hurt yourself!” Logan begged, and Roman glared at him.

“You _promised!”_ he hissed as his arms were pinned to his sides. “You promised you wouldn’t tell anyone about me!”

“I couldn’t just let you die!” Logan cried. “I’m sorry, Roman, truly–” 

“I should have known I couldn’t trust a human,” Roman scoffed. “You’re...just like the rest of them…” he trailed off and his eyes slipped closed, finally succumbing to the drugs filling his system.

Logan stared as the scientists maneuvered Roman’s limp body so that it’d be secure before hoisting the sling up and carrying him back towards the shore, where a transport was waiting to take him back to Patton’s lab. 

“Hey,” Patton said, placing a hand on Logan’s shoulder. “He’s gonna be okay, Logan. We’ll take really good care of him. You did the right thing here.” 

“I know,” Logan said aloud, but as he watched them take Roman away, he couldn’t help but wonder. 

_Had he really?_

**Author's Note:**

> I promised some actual angst, and I delivered! Hope you enjoyed, I certainly had fun writing it! I'm hoping to knock out more of these prompts this weekend, I have 21 left to go! (prompts for the card are CLOSED though, I have plenty to go around!)


End file.
